


Coming Back

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Series: LU Modern AU [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also kind of futuristic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Super Heroes, Gen, I'm trying my best, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: Years into the future, evil has begun to stir once again. With only vague legends left to guide the people of the modern world, they seek advice from the heroes themselves.
Series: LU Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706167
Kudos: 24





	Coming Back

From the light of the sheikah technology came a boy of around seventeen years old. He had horrible burn scars on one half of his body; as if he had been caught in an explosion. He had long blond hair in a ponytail with some of it in front of ears. He wore a blue tunic with a white outline of the Master Sword and simple light brown pants.

He stumbled for a moment and looked around at the team of scientists. “Huh…?” They bowed before him, “Welcome back, Hero Of The Wild.”  
“What is…”  
“It’s been thousands of years since your time, and we have lost records and bloodlines and evil has been readying itself to plague this prosperous land of Hyrule once again. We ask that you aid us.” They explained. The Wild Hero, not quite knowing what to think of all this, went to the first question he had on his mind. “D-did I fail Hyrule again?” The scientist shook their heads. “No, we just resurrected you using an object that was close to you. In your case, the champion’s tunic. Don’t you remember dying when your time finally came?” Wild nodded, some of the tension in his shoulders seeming to melt away. He came back to defend, not repair.

The scientists began to fill Wild in on how the world changed. The scientists were also ecstatic at the fact the sheikah slate had images of the distant past inside it.

At the headquarters, the other heroes were introduced to their new member. He seemed skittish and curious, not in a “hmm interesting object” way, but more of a, “what's the likelihood of this killing me?” Way. Twilight wondered why Wild did this since he always ran into trouble anyway.  
Wind, the youngest, was fascinated by Wild’s scars. It didn’t appear to bother him much. Twilight and Time merely listened in. Hyrule was the first to ask about his adventure. That seemed to be the only sensitive subject. The Hero Of The Wild had originally failed his mission, leaving a kingdom in ruin. He did come back, though, at the cost of his memories.  
Hyrule quickly changed the subject to locations.

The newest Hero sat, observing the kingdom when he heard a sound. He turned to see Twilight. He followed the hero outside. Wild reached into the pocket of his hoodie, holding onto the pocket knife the scientist gave them. Twilight grabbed onto his necklace and a burst of dark magic obscured his appearance. When it was gone, in Twilight’s place stood a large, dark green wolf. Wild gasped. “Wolfie…?” His only true companion on his quest, the one that hunted with him, cuddled with him when he had nightmares, chastised him for his recklessness...  
Was the Hero of Twilight.  
The wolf transformed back. “Please don’t tell anyon-” The two of them started at the same time. “Don’t tell anyone else that I’m Wolfie. Please. And I promise not to talk about some of your more embarrassing moments.”  
“Like what?” Wild asked, worried. “You tryin’ to ride a lynel. You accidentally blowin’ yourself up more times than I can count. Accidently crushing yourself...Should I go on?”  
“Say no more. No one will know you are Wolfie.” 

This country...Hyrule, was the same as the thriving city before him. It reminded him of Zelda's favorite flower. Almost destroyed but coming back strong.


End file.
